


Getting Somewhere, Closer Than You Think

by anon_nim, baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, mention of blood and death, unreliable summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/anon_nim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: “It’s not fine! You killed him and you’re full of bloods and wait— what happened to your fingers? It's, gone.. you— you cut your fingers?!” Baekhyun closes his eyes, breathing through his mouth before he whispers, “I think I’m going to pass out.”





	Getting Somewhere, Closer Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I haven't get the chance to focus on this fic cause real life problem so this turns out shorter and not exactly like what I planned to be, but I hope the prompter likes it all the same. HUGE THANKS to the mods for the patience and understanding, you guys are such a sweetheart. Happy reading,  
> xoxo

“Fuck! You killed him, Park!” Baekhyun stares with pure horror written on his face. “You killed him and now—”

“He’s not innocent, Baek! Shit, I just need to get up and everything will be fine again.”

“It’s not fine! You killed him and you’re full of blood and wait— what happened to your fingers?! It's, gone.. you— you cut your fingers?!” Baekhyun closes his eyes, breathing through his mouth before he whispers, “I think I’m going to pass out.”

 

_98 hours before the act.._

There’s a stranger in front of his house. 

 

Baekhyun has been staring at his Calculus book, he's not sure about the answers but at least he finished it. He sighs, it's weekend night and he got nothing to do besides snacking alone in his empty room. It's silent and he's in the middle of dozing from the peaceful atmosphere when he heard a knock. Or rather a small ‘thud’s at irregular interval at his window. 

Baekhyun freezes. 

"Um, hello?! Are you asleep? Hmm.. my name is Park Chanyeol and I really _really_ like you."

Startled, he jumps from his chair. His room is dark safe for the light from his study desk, he’s wondering if he should take a look outside or not. The pebbles have stopped coming and Baekhyun is relieved, he wonders briefly if that’s because the thrower has finally out of ammunition or because he’s aiming with a bigger rock right now. He hopes it’s the former. 

"I know you don't know me but like I said before, I really like you, as in, I want to be your boyfriend?"

Baekhyun peeks from his windowsill. There's a lanky boy carrying a guitar case in front of his house. The light is dim, his parent never bother to change them because they believe their neighborhood is safe, but Baekhyun still see the toothy grin from his spot, his heart thumps. This Chanyeol, he never see him before but to hear someone says they like him makes Baekhyun smiles shyly. 

"But don’t worry, I’m— I want to stop my feelings for you, that’s why I come here. This is gonna be my first and last attempt to get your attention, like, the final showdown?" Chanyeol chuckles between his monologue. 

“What?” Baekhyun whispers to himself before opening his curtain. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Noticing him, Chanyeol sends a soft smile. "I'll just.. wait— okay, I'm gonna sing this song and you just have to listen. No pressure, you don't even need to replies to my nonsense." 

And he starts to sing. 

It’s Baekhyun’s favorite song and he really feels awful when the song ended. There’s a lull, Chanyeol stroking his guitar silently, like he’s waiting for Baekhyun to do.. what? He wants to tell him something, anything but the weight of Chanyeol’s earlier words stop him. This is not a confession, Chanyeol said he want to stop liking him. And truthfully, even if he doesn't know Chanyeol, it’s still _hurt._ Instead of confessing, he feels like Chanyeol has somehow rejected him, Baekhyun ducks his head. 

Chanyeol is scrambling with his guitar case when he talks again, "So.. I guess this is it. Goodnight, I'll just.. go, quietly. Um.. Okay, bye,” And with one last smile, Chanyeol turns his back and leave. 

He stares at Chanyeol’s retreating figure with a sad smile. 

 

_87 hours before the act.._

Monday always the worst day of the week. He got gym class for his first period and calculus for next. It's not so productive, solving those problem with a sore and sweaty body. He slumps tiredly at the canteen table with Jongdae and Kyungsoo, the cold material of the table helps him a little. 

"Eat your food, Baek." Kyungsoo nudges his shoulder. 

"I'm tired, leave me alone."

"You're just being a baby," Jongdae replies. 

He pouts before grabs his spoon and chomps on his food. It taste good, actually. He's halfway through his food while daydreaming when something comes to his thought. Should he asks about the stranger last night? What’s his name again, Chanyeol? Chanyeol said he wants to forget his crush for Baekhyun but he can't help but wonder about the other boy. 

"Say, do any of guys know a.. Chanyeol?"

"Oh? Park Chanyeol?" Jongdae says after he gulps down the rest of his juice. “The new transfer student, right? He’s in my class.”

Baekhyun's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing with a boy from Jongdae’s class? You’re not exactly a social butterfly, how did you know him, Baek?" Kyungsoo asks, clearly interested. 

Stuttering, Baekhyun doesn't know how to answer to that question without telling them the night before. And he kinda want to hide Chanyeol’s not-confession to himself, at least for now. Before Baekhyun could make up a deliberate lies however, Jongdae speaks up for him. 

“Baekhyun helped Chanyeol on his first day at school.” Jongdae smiles at him like a proud parents, Kyungsoo snickers in the background. 

“Really?” He asks. “I don’t remember him.”

“Yeah, Chanyeol doesn't know where the administration office is and you took him there.” Jongdae shifts his attention to Kyungsoo after that, stage whispers, “He asks me who Baekhyun is after that, looking like a lovesick puppy.”

Baekhyun blushes. “Stop telling lies, Jongdae!”

“I would never! He’s my classmate— wait, that’s him. Chanyeol! Sit here with us!”

Baekhyun stares, horrified when Jongdae starts waving wildly at Chanyeol. The taller sends them a smile before walking to their direction and Baekhyun quickly eats his food, anything to avoids eye contacts. 

“Hi! Is it really okay if I join you guys?”

“Of course! Sit here!” Jongdae pats the vacant seat beside him, beaming. 

The rest of the lunch break is full of Chanyeol's laughs and Jongdae’s chatters. Sometimes Kyungsoo even joins, snickering when he hears something amusing. Baekhyun though, he’s deep in his thought, thinking about Jongdae’s earlier remark. Now that he thinks of it, he remember that day, Chanyeol looks like a lost puppy that Baekhyun just have to approach him. It never meant anything to him though, that’s why the event is forgotten easily. He steals a glance at Chanyeol and ducks his head when the latter catches his eyes. 

 

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol calls after him when it's just the two of them. "Are you uncomfortable? I mean, I could always sit somewhere else."

He blinks, that's unexpected. "What? No, you’re welcome here of course."

"Oh, okay. You're just so quiet and I think that's my fault? Is this because of my.. um, you know? I’m sorry if I make everything awkward."

He smiles, how considerate. "It's okay, Chanyeol. You’re Jongdae’s friend so we’re friends by default. I'm just a little tired.”

Chanyeol nods his head and busying himself with his food. Jongdae still hasn't come back from the restroom and Kyungsoo already left, preparing for the next class. Baekhyun fidgets with his juice, debating to say something and breaks this awkward moment or just smiles and pretend nothing's wrong. 

"I know this place," Chanyeol carefully begins, "And they make the best crepes in town. Would you like to try it?"

"Me?"

"Uh.. yes, the two of us. We can go after school ended, if you want to."

"How about Jongdae and Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol seems flustered when he answers, "Oh! You want them to come? That's cool with me! I just thought.. I want to apologize for everything, so.”

Baekhyun eyes caught Jongdae, emerging from the restroom with his kittenish smile. It would be okay, right? Even if Chanyeol said he want to stop liking him, that doesn't mean they can’t be friends, right? Baekhyun makes a split second decision before Jongdae reaches them and nods.  
"Let's ditch them and have fun by ourselves."

 

_72 hours before the act.._

“You should try chocolate, it’s their best,” Chanyeol suggests, pointing to the picture of chocolate crepes. 

Baekhyun pouts. “Yeah, it looks nice.”

After a seven minutes walk to the open vendor, Baekhyun can say that they’re start to get comfortable with each other. They’re at the crepes stand, staring at the picture and waiting for the two girls in front of them to finish their order and Baekhyun stares unblinking at the menu. 

“Why? Don’t you like chocolate? You always chose chocolate milk over strawberry at lunch break.” 

Baekhyun gulped, feeling embarrassed all of sudden. Maybe they get _too_ comfortable, because right now Chanyeol leaning closely to Baekhyun, almost giving him a back hug at his haste to see the menu too. Chanyeol’s warm breath grazes his neck and Baekhyun shudders. How did Chanyeol knows his favorite flavor? Should he asks him? Wait, isn't that clear enough? That Chanyeol indeed, have been watching him all this time, that’s what liking someone make you do right?

He gulps, decided to just let it go. “I just.. I want to try the cheese one too.”

“Oh, you can order chocolate and I’ll get the cheese, how’s that? You can taste mine, no big deal.”

“Really?”

Chanyeol doesn't answer, instead he steps forward, listing their order before smiling back at Baekhyun and ruffles his hair. 

“Of course.”

 

_64 hours before the act.._

“Morning!”

“Good morning, Chanyeol.”

“Say, do you want to go bowling with me after school today?”

Baekhyun tilts his head. “Just the two of us?”

Chanyeol nods, his hands move to take Baekhyun’s stack of books with him and Baekhyun smiles bashfully. They walk side by side to Baekhyun’s class, the mood is light and happy, and when Chanyeol handed the books back, Baekhyun can feel his classmate eyes staring at them. He looks up shyly at Chanyeol’s expectant smile. 

“Can we go later? I really want to go, but I already promised Jongdae and Kyungsoo to study together today.” 

Laughing, Chanyeol pats his hair affectionately. “It’s okay, we can always go later.”

Baekhyun lights up, “You could come too, if you want!”

“Really, it’s okay, Baekhyun.”

“But..”

“Tomorrow, let's go tomorrow, yeah?”

“Okay.”

Baekhyun pointedly ignores Kyungsoo’s knowing look when he sits at his desk, blushing. 

 

_50 hours before the act.._

“See? I told you! Now there’s two lovesick puppy under our care,” Jongdae says with mock serious at Kyungsoo. “At least they're in love with each other, aah, so sweet.”

“It’s not like that,” Baekhyun mumbles between his pillow. 

“You two went on a date yesterday, don’t even try to deny it. I heard from Jieun.”

“Who’s Jieun?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes still at his homework. 

At least one of them is working on their homework, Baekhyun thinks. Maybe he can copy Kyungsoo's later.

“Senior. Now, listen. She said Baek and Chanyeol went to a date, they feed each other and-”

“We were not! I just have a taste of his crepes!”

“So you’re not denying about the ‘date’ part!” Jongdae shouts triumphantly. “I knew it!”

“Ugh! I hate you!”

 

_26 hours before the act.._

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun looks back, smiling instantly when he saw Chanyeol approaching figure. “Hi! We’re bowling today, right?”

“Yeah, should we get dinner afterwards?”

“Sounds good,” Baekhyun answers easily with a nod. “Have anything specific in mind?”

“I’m thinking about noodle?”

Baekhyun is nothing but quick to agree. Class will begins any time now, but Chanyeol seems content to stand in front of Baekhyun’s class, talking to him about anything they can talk about. 

“You know, I’m glad Jongdae call me to sit with you guys. I never have the gut to talk to you and— ups, that’s Mr. Choi, gotta go! Don't forget about later!”

He’s glad too, Chanyeol is such a sweetheart. “Maybe I should treat Jongdae sometimes,” Baekhyun mumbles. 

 

_seventeen hours before the act.._

Bowling together with Chanyeol was fun, Baekhyun still giddy even hours after. He remembers how Chanyeol’s big hand feels at his waist, guiding him, and how _loud_ they was, laughing at each other's silly antics. They ate at a little noodle place, which turns out to be Chanyeol's favorite. Baekhyun squeals at himself when he remembers how gentle Chanyeol was throughout the day. Even Chanyeol’s stupid comment still makes Baekhyun face turns red when he thinks about it again in the safety of his bedroom, _‘you can’t stand the smell of cucumber? how cute!’_

 

 _‘i think i like Chanyeol,’_ he types. _‘in a way, but?? not like that?’_

Blinking at his ceiling, Baekhyun counts after thirty before he clicks send. He should be studying, not moping around in his bed, whining about his feelings at his plushies collection. His phone beeps when he scratches his arms, which suddenly itches because of his nervousness. He takes a deep breath, counting after another thirty before opening the message. 

_‘hmm. like what then?’_

Baekhyun types back hastily, _‘like a friend. more than that, but Not Like That’._ After thinking some more the adds, _‘u get it?’_

_‘you sayin you might like him Exactly Like That in the future??’_

_‘yes!! help me!’_

Staring at his phone, Baekhyun startles when it rings with a call instead of the awaited message. 

“Hello?”

“Forget about what Jongdae said,” the voice said without preamble, “Did Chanyeol ever tell you about his feelings? Hinted at it?”

“He confessed to me that he likes me but he’s want to stop and my heart hurts just thinking about it. I want him to keep liking me, but I don't like him _like that_. Is that wrong? It’s really selfish, right? What should I do?” He says in a rush, suddenly not sure about everything. “I feel.. it’s like I’m losing him, everyday he’s slipping through my fingers. But he’s _right there_ , right in front of me. And we’re closer than ever, fuck, I’m scared.”

It’s silent on the other side and Baekhyun’s heart beats faster when there’s a hum. “You should tell him.”

“I.. why?”

“For closure. And he deserves it, don’t you think? To know about the possibilities, to decide for himself.”

Baekhyun thinks, and thinks. Chanyeol deserves it, yes. He said Baekhyun doesn't have to answer, but, what if? They can be _something_. Not now, Baekhyun's not ready for that yet, but in the future, he could. And more importantly, he _want_ to. But can he do that to Chanyeol? Aren’t that asking too much? But..

“Okay, I’ll try,” He whispers. He’s been thinking for a long time and the other line is quiet, but he adds, “Thanks, Soo.”

Baekhyun’s ready to end the call when he heard Kyungsoo’s soft laughs. “May all the odds be ever in your favor.”

“What a nerd.” Baekhyun snickers back. 

 

_five hours before the act.._

“Want to come to my house after school?”

Baekhyun hums thoughtfully, trying to hide his eagerness. “For what occasion?” 

“Nothing,” Chanyeol answers with a grin. “My mom won't be back until late so I thought maybe we can chill at my home? Just playing some videogames and order pizza?”

“Just the two of us?”

“Yeah! Are you in?”

“Alright, sure.”

 

_timeout, re : act.._

“I don’t like this place,” Baekhyun pipes from the couch. “It’s too.. white and everything’s so wide and there’s nowhere to hide.”

Chanyeol hums. “What’s the mission again?”

“Find the dude in the main laboratory.”

“Yeah, right, shit!”

Baekhyun laughs with a mouthful of chips when Chanyeol panics. The character in his game was opening the wrong door it seems, because the alarm starts blaring like crazy with the red lights and stuffs. Now he’s - the in game character - running from.. a ghost?

“Is that a ghost?”

Chanyeol curses again under his breath and maneuvers the character into another hall. Baekhyun remembers they came from that one and decided to keep quiet, he realized five minutes after they start playing that Chanyeol is practically blind with directions. It’s funny, especially after Chanyeol realizes it too and now groaning loudly, _‘we’re back from where we started, what the hell.’_ He just opens his mouth to ask again, thinking that Chanyeol doesn't heard him the first time around when Chanyeol beats him. 

“It’s a Walrider.”

“Wall rider?”

What a weird name, how can one riding a wall? 

“No, Walrider. One letter ‘L.’” 

“Okay.”

Baekhyun watches with amusement for the rest of the game, commenting here and there. Sometimes he asks about the asylum or, _‘who’s that guy over there?’_ and Chanyeol will answers him patiently. He’s not expecting _this_ when Chanyeol shouts excitedly, _‘hey, how about Outlast? I’m on my way to finish that game, you can watch and support me, sounds good?’_ but he doesn't know what to expect when he accepts the invitation in the first place. It’s a fun evening, Baekhyun concludes, until..

“Fuck! You killed him, Park!” Baekhyun stares with pure horror written on his face. “You killed him and now—”

“He’s not innocent, Baek! Shit, I just need to get up and everything will be fine again.”

“It’s not fine! You killed him and you’re full of blood and wait— what happened to your fingers?! It's, gone.. you— you cut your fingers?!” Baekhyun closes his eyes, breathing through his mouth before he whispers, “I think I’m going to pass out.”

Despite saying he’s gonna pass out, Baekhyun peeks to the screen in front of him. Chanyeol still fumbling with the controller, after attacked again by the Walrider, the character now limping to the other side of the big weird room. The screen blurring and blinking, making an allusion to the player that they’re in the brink of unconsciousness, almost passing out. He has to give this game a credit to be honest, the graphic is pretty good. He takes a last glance at the dead man inside the big bubble, the one whom Chanyeol ‘killed’ earlier, and shivers when he saw nothing but red of the blood. 

“He’s not innocent!” Chanyeol says again. “He’s _the_ Walrider! That’s why we have to kill him so everything sinister here will stop and we can finally go home. Gosh, can he walks any slower than this? I’m sick of this game.”

“Then why did you play it, idiot.”

“I’m curious, okay? You’re lucky you watch this when everything almost over. I have to watch and hear every time my in-screen-character scream and hunted down because I don't want to miss _something_. You don’t want to see what happened to my fingers.”

Baekhyun gulps when Chanyeol paused the game and stares at him, like waiting for his responses. Baekhyun have none so he stares back. “Um..”

“A crazy doctor running around with no underwear halfway through the game and he’s chasing me with a rusty giant scissor. Want to know what happens next?”

“No, thank you.”

Baekhyun sighs thankfully when Chanyeol shrugs and press play again. He watch the rest of the game while imagining the things Chanyeol said and curls further into himself. He gapes when the character finally arrived at the end of the stairs and met with.. police? Rescue team? There’s an old man in the cartwheel too, they’ve talked to this man before. Baekhyun’s eyes perks out when they start talking and—

“What the fuck?!”

“They shoot you! Why? What happened? Wait, that's it? That's the end?!”

Baekhyun doesn't understand the things in the screen and glances at Chanyeol, maybe Chanyeol doesn't expect that ending too because he looks.. dumb, with mouth opens and eyes widen dramatically. The video game forgotten almost immediately when Baekhyun stares at him, Chanyeol’s just too cute. 

 

 

They end up cooking instead of ordering pizza. Well, Chanyeol cooks anyway, with Baekhyun hovering around before finally help setting up the table. It’s comfortable and Baekhyun blushes when he remembers that he just known Chanyeol for days, not even a week. But the older boy makes it easier for him to open up and Baekhyun thinks deeply about the implications of it.

Dinner is full with Chanyeol’s still shocked comment about the game, _‘I can’t believe they killed me, just like that! I’m the main character!’_ and Baekhyun just laughs and teases him.

 

“I should get going, it’s late,” Baekhyun tells Chanyeol when they finished dealing with the dish. 

“Oh, yeah! Wait, let me grab my jacket and we can go.”

After Baekhyun refuses Chanyeol’s offer to take him home for full five minutes he finally relents. The company is good anyway, they talk and laughs along the way. Ten minutes walk to his home flies fast and suddenly they’re already in front of Baekhyun’s house. 

“Today’s really nice, thanks for inviting me.” Baekhyun smiles. “You’re such a gentleman for walking me home, and you’re a great cook, too.”

“Why, thank you,” Chanyeol answers with a light chuckles. “I’ll be on my way then. Bye, Baek.”

Baekhyun bites him bottom lip, he’s been contemplating Chanyeol’s confession and although Chanyeol said he would ‘stop liking him’ Baekhyun can't help but reading more into every little things Chanyeol did. _Is it because he liked me? Is it just a platonic thing?_ Should he tells Chanyeol or not? But now, with Chanyeol’s warm smile directed at him Baekhyun knows he got his answers. 

“Wait, Chanyeol, I like you.”

Chanyeol smiles falters and Baekhyun lowers his head before he sobs everything out. 

“I know you said you’re trying to stop your crush for me, but— can you.. not? For now I like you as a friend, yes. But I can see us as something even more than that in the future. I can see myself falling for your charm, your sweet voice, just everything that is _you_. You said you _liked_ me and I.. I’m not quite there yet. But, would you wait for me?”

It’s cold, the night. Baekhyun shivers from the bone-chilling wind and because the weight of his confession. But then, Chanyeol’s warm hand found his way to Baekhyun's cheeks, urging him to look up. And his eyes meet with the most beautiful smile ever, bright and happy and fond. Baekhyun’s mouth quirks up at the sight, mirroring it. That second, everything falls in its piece and Baekhyun feels.. warm. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
